Every Little Thing
by Ithinkyoullknxw
Summary: AU high school. Callie is popular and beautiful, Arizona is the geeky new girl. Callie doesn't mean to fall in love. She doesn't mean to keep getting things wrong, either.
1. Chapter 1

Blonde strands of hair fall across a pale face and Arizona blows out a puff of air to try and get them out of her eyes. Her hands are too busy balancing her books and her bags and she hasn't even noticed that the laces of her shoes are undone. Using her shoulder to wipe the unkempt hair out of the way, her trainer stands on the foot of her lace and she stumbles, her books and school work toppling to the floor before she too joins them, landing in a dishevelled heap on the grassy floor.

With an embarrassed groan, Arizona shuffles to her knees, scrambling around to collect all her books and her new timetable. The first thing she notices are the shoes under her nose. They're pretty. Not something she'd ever wear because honestly, she'd look ridiculous and they look like they'd cost more than her mama earnt in a month and being sandals, there's not exactly much of them. She spots the tanned legs next and as she looks up, she realises they seem to go on forever.

A hand is outstretched towards her and after she brushes her hair away again, Arizona grabs her books and slips her hand into the slightly bigger one, pulling herself up from the floor.

"You looked like you could use a hand," the brunette grins, picking the heavy bag from the floor and handing it to the shorter girl who takes it and awkwardly throws it back over her shoulder.

"Thank you, not the best start to a new school, I guess?" Arizona smiles up at the warm, friendly face in front of her and it takes her a moment to realise she's still gripping the strangers hand in her own so she quickly drops it, smiling sheepishly as she focuses on wiping the grass stains from her clothes, "sorry, I'm making this more awkward than it already is."

She receives a hearty laugh in response and she doesn't feel quite so stupid anymore, "I'm Callie. It's nice to meet you…?"

Arizona smiles, grateful that her new school might not be as bad as she'd feared, "Hi Callie," she dimples, swapping her books into her other arm to ease the weight slightly. After another awkward silence she realises the other girl is looking at her expectantly and she wonders if she's ever made this much of an awful first impression, "Oh, I'm Arizona. Robbins. My family just moved here, todays my first day."

"Well Arizona Robbins, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Callie. I'm kinda nervous, I'm not very good at the whole making friends thing so thanks for not laughing at me when I fell on my ass."

Callie grinned softly, her eyes sparkling with amusement, "I have to admit I did laugh but only a little, I swear."

"Well thanks for only laughing a little and thanks for helping me up." Arizona grinned back, her blue eyes twinkling back at the brown ones.

"You're welcome Arizona Robbins. I think you're gonna like it here."

Arizona shuffled almost nervously on her feet, "I'm not so sure about that, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

Callie nudged her with her shoulder playfully, "hey, you already know one person so technically you're not even the new girl anymore!"

Arizona dimples again, beaming brightly, "I guess not. Maybe I'll see you around?" Callie smiles in response and offers a firm nod, letting the blonde know she's sincere.

"Oh and you might want to tie those shoes up. Something tells me you're prone to clumsiness." Callie throws one last cheeky grin and as Arizona laughs in response, she heads away from the not so new girl and towards her class for registration.

* * *

Arizona's day doesn't get much better after the horrendous start. The school is huge and no one is very helpful so she's a whole 15 minutes late to her first class. Everyone already has their lab partners seeing as it's the middle of the year so she has to work alone and she can almost feel people staring at her. It's not that she's particularly odd or unusual but she's the new girl and she is a little geeky. Her blonde hair is always thrown up in a messy ponytail, she's wearing her awful old glasses because her new ones got damaged in the move and her odd name doesn't exactly help. No one wants to befriend the quirky new girl and school is always just a little lonely for the blonde.

She's going to try harder this time though. Her dad has promised that this is it, this is where they'll settle and she's finally going to stick around in a place long enough to put down some roots. Maybe she'll even make some friends.

Maybe she'll start with the friendly girl from this morning, she's the only person to even smile at the blonde so far.

With this in mind, Arizona keeps an eye out for the pretty brunette as she heads towards the canteen for lunch. She grabs her food and a bottle of water, placing everything on a tray and searching for a table. A small smile finds its way onto her lips as she spots the familiar face within the crowds. She thinks that Callie oozes confidence and beauty as she watches her throw her head back with a laugh at something one of her friends is saying and she wishes she had the same confidence in herself. She meanders her way through the tables, stopping by Callie and her group of friends.

"Hey, is it okay if I sit with you guys?" she smiles politely at everyone, focusing her question mainly at Callie who looks up at her, slightly surprised.

It isn't her that responds though.

"Sorry blondie, these seats are kinda taken."

Arizona looks at the boy who responded, his tone clearly telling her to get lost. She feels her shoulders sag but her eyes look to Callie, hoping she might speak up. After all, she'd seemed so welcoming only a few hours ago. When she looks, the brunette isn't even looking at her focusing on twisting her fork into her pasta.

"Seriously, the geeks are over there. You'll fit right in, blondie."

Arizona wants to tell him to piss off, to tell him to stop calling her that stupid name and to shout that yes, the red head next to him, elbowing his arm is right, he is an ass. But the red head is laughing and so is he and even though her almost friend from earlier isn't even smiling, she still feels like an idiot so she stays quiet and walks away, trying to ignore how he mumbles loser as she does.

She isn't stupid, she recognises the way Callie kept her head ducked, how she wouldn't say that actually it's okay, they'd spoken this morning and of course she could sit with them because lunch is lonely and crappy when you're stuck eating at a table on your own. Callie reeked of embarrassment and something about that made her heart sink.

Arizona was right, school sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

_This update is awful and I'm so sorry but I'm posting it anyway because I've been rubbish and I've had loads of lovely requests for more of this story so I needed to get it out. Now this awful chapter is written I can get on with the next part and the proper story can begin!_

Arizona has had a lot of first days. Far too many if you ask her. She's got the whole routine down. Today though has definitely been the worst and she's more than happy that it's over.

Pushing the strands of hair that have fallen loose from her messy ponytail, Arizona sighs and throws her bag over her shoulder. She's not used to the hot rays of the Miami sun and she's miserable and exhausted. Of all the places her father could have chosen to make a home for them, this one definitely sucks the most.

She makes her way down the halls and out of the door, ready to go home and complete the surprisingly large pile of homework she has already collected, finish unpacking some more boxes or collapse in a heap and sleep until dinner. Whichever happens first.

"Arizona! Hey, Arizona, wait up!"

The blonde frowns at her name being called, wondering who on earth would possibly want her to wait for them. She pauses halfway down the steps she was heading down and turns, quickly recognising the brunette from their earlier meetings and raising her eyebrows at the almost stranger as she catches up with her.

"Sure you want to be seen talking to me here, Callie?"

"Arizona, I'm really sorry. I was kind of a jerk at lunch." Callie nibbles her bottom lip, feeling awful for how she's acted and mostly, embarrassed at her actions.

Eyebrows still raised, Arizona chuckles and her eyes twinkle playfully, warmly, instantly putting Callie at ease, "kind of?"

Callie can't help but laugh slightly too, the blonde's giggle is infectious, "Okay I was a massive jerk," she concedes, "can we start again?"

The two fall into a slow walk, side by side as they make their way out of the school, "I appreciate the apology, Callie. Thank you. But it's okay, you don't have to be my friend because you feel bad. I don't need pity friends." Arizona smiles across and shrugs, moving the pile of books in her arms to the other side and scuffing her shoes along the concrete of the floor slightly when they come to a stop.

When she looks up, she sees Callie is smiling at her warmly, honestly, "well good because I don't want to be pity friends. We could hang out, if you like? I know a place that does the best milkshakes in the world!"

"How do you know they're the best, have you tried every milkshake in the world? Because I have seriously high milkshake standards."

Callie rolls her eyes at the shorter girl and nudges her slightly with her shoulder, "dork." Grinning, Arizona just nods in agreement and shrugs, looking up at the other teenager.

"Come on, I'll even pay."

"Do you enjoy bribing people to be your friend?"

"Well it's not usually this difficult." Callie jokes, grinning more when the blonde laughs again.

"What do you usually bribe these people with though? That's the question."

"My brilliant company is usually enough but after I saw you fall on your ass this morning I kind of felt like you deserved the big guns."

Arizona giggles, feeling instantly comfortable joking around with the other girl. She smiles gratefully but shakes her head as she looks down at the textbooks she's still holding, "I have a whole pile of boxes to unpack still and a bunch of homework already that I should start. I don't want to fall behind and stuff so I should head home."

Callie tilts her head, a hint of humour and inquisitiveness in her deep brown eyes as she watches the shorter girl, "you're kind of geeky, aren't you?"

"You know, for someone who seems quite popular, you suck at this whole making friends thing." Arizona huffs, a small pout forming on her lips, making Callie laugh happily, "I am great at making friends. And anyway, I didn't say it was a bad thing! It's cute."

"Cute?!" The blonde pouts more and Callie really does think it's cute. The cutest.

"Yes. Cute. And you're my friend now and it's your first day so you have to come for milkshakes."

Arizona pretends to think for a moment for sighing, feigning reluctance, "Fine, if I absolutely have to," the grin on her face gives her away easily, "but I want extra cream. And sprinkles. Oh, and a donut. Donuts are awesome."

"Awesome?" _Awesome?!_

"Yup. Awesome."

Callie just shakes her head, laughing in acceptance. "Fine, awesome donuts it its."

"Yay!" Dimples pop as Arizona follows Callie towards her car, "oh and some chips. I am starving!"

* * *

Less than half an hour later, the girls are sat at a table in a small café near the beach with milkshakes and donuts, plates of chips and, in Callie's opinion, a disgusting amount of sprinkles.

"Oh my god, Callie. These milkshakes are to die for!" Arizona mumbles through sips of her chocolatey, creamy, sprinkle-y drink and Callie grins proudly, "told you so!"

The brunette picks at her chips, stealing a sip of Arizona's milkshake with a cheeky grin before going back to her own strawberry one which according to Arizona, is super boring. "So, where did you move from?"

Arizona pushes her drink away and munches on her own food, "military brat. We lived all over but before here was Mississippi and before that was Indiana."

"Oh so," Callie bites her lip, "you're not staying around here then?"

"In a rush to get rid of me already, Callie?" Arizona teases, a playful laughing bubbling over her grinning lips when Callie tells her to shut up and throws a chip at her across the table, "actually, I am. My mom and dad want to settle down so my dad's taken a job around here and this is where we're staying. What about you, have you always lived here?"

Callie nods, pulling off a part of her donut and taking a small bite, "Yep, this is home."

"Oh hey, Aria is in my math class," Arizona remembers, "you're a twin?"

Laughing at Arizona as she slurps every drop of her milkshake, Callie nods before rolling her eyes "Yeah, Aria is my twin. We couldn't be any more different though"

Arizona quirks an eyebrow in disbelief, "really? She's a bit of a bitch from what I can tell and she was with all your friends from lunch. You just, you seem quite alike in some ways."

"I'm not a bitch, Arizona. Really, I'm not," for some reason, it really matters that she knows that. "Aria is, she's really popular. She's beautiful and she has tons of friends and she's really smart but yeah, she's a massive bitch. I guess her friends are my friends through association and they're not all assholes, I promise. I just, I'm not a bitch."

"No, you're not a bitch. You're definitely not a bitch, _Calliope_." Arizona smirks playfully.

Callie groans, covering her face with her hands, ignoring Arizona's delighted laughs, "you heard that, huh?" she mumbles, referring to earlier than afternoon when their supply Spanish teacher had read her full name aloud instead of her usual shortened version.

"Uh huh. You shouldn't be so embarrassed. It's a beautiful name."

"It's a horrible name."

"I'm growing up with the name Arizona and trust me, no one cares whether I was named for a state or a battleship and I learnt to fight dirty in the playground. Calliope is an awesome name."

Callie pulls her hands away narrowing her eyes at the blonde who just nods and throws her an honest smile, making her smile as widely in response, "being named for a battleship is cool, too. It's badass."

Arizona's grin is infectious and her dimples are ridiculous and out in full force. Callie thinks that despite the slightly geeky look she has whereby she appears to make little effort in her appearance and definitely needs better glasses, the blonde is, well, kinda beautiful.

"So, will you be my friend actually in school now?" Arizona is half playful, half serious with her question and Callie nods without hesitation, "I'd be honoured to be your friend, Arizona Robbins."

"Great because I'm an awesome friend."

"I can tell." Callie smiles. And she can. She really, really can.


End file.
